Viviendo en la Tierra
by Esciam
Summary: Algunos pensamientos y situaciones que pudo haber vivido Lee en sus primeros cinco años en la Tierra.


**Para: ** **nasirid**, en LJ, por su cumpleaños y navidad.

**Disclaimer:** Battlestar Galactica no me pertenece, la primera versión fue creada por Glen A. Larson y la de 2004, en la que se basa este fanfic, fue desarrollada por Ronald D. Moore.

**Viviendo en la Tierra**

Lee "Apollo" Adama se casó unos cuatro años después de llegar a la Tierra. Para ese entonces, ya era padre de una niña de dos años y medio, Kara, que estuvo de la mano de su madre en toda la ceremonia, con una flor en sus cabellos rubios, y y el puñito regordeto sobre la boca, tan o más nerviosa que sus padres.

Lee le había pedido casarse a la que sería su esposa apenas supo del embarazo, esa vez no podía no hacer lo correcto, y estaba bien en su relación con ella. Sin embargo, no le pareció que hubiera un momento justo para hacerlo en todo ese tiempo. Primero habían estado viajando, lidiando con el hambre, el calor en el día y frío en la noche, la enfermedad y la necesidad de un hogar, del descansar. Para cuando supo que ella estaba embarazada su grupo estaba construyendo el pueblo en una planicie cerca de un río, con buena tierra para la agricultura, cerca de animales a los cuales cazar y... Todo seguía siendo duro, muy duro.

—Aún así, la gente se casa Lee. —porque ella no le decía Apollo, como todos los demás. Eso se lo agradecía, aunque él no se sentía aún cómodo del todo con esa manera más íntima de llamarle, porque se seguía sintiendo como Apollo la mayoría del tiempo que estaba con ella—. Y aunque no son grandes fiestas, es más alegre que la mayoría de los días.

—Pero yo quiero una gran fiesta para nosotros dos, —le acarició la barriga y se corrigió—, para nosotros tres —le había dicho, sonriéndole lo más encantadoramente que pudo.

No estuvo contenta del todo, pero dejó la conversación en paz hasta unos dos meses después de que Kara naciera. Ella se lo recordó como de pasada, y él dijo que cuando tuvieran la cosecha hecha. Aunque supo que no le gustaba del todo, no lo presionó y se había ido a lavar la ropa al río después de despedirse con un beso cotidiano. No volvió a insistir con eso, aún después de que recogieran la primera cosecha y Lee no dijera algo al respecto del casamiento.

Por eso los dos podían y habían estado juntos ese tiempo. No se presionaban en cuanto a su relación, solo se disfrutaban en esos momentos en que no tenían que trabajar. Con ella, hasta había podido reír. Tenía una manera reconfortante de... No ver lo mejor de la situación, sino de reír en vez de llorar o antes de llorar. Como historiadora de profesión que era, podía alejarse de esa realidad, analizarla, decir que era un asco, o que le hacía gracia, pero podía alejarse y aún estar ahí. A veces, hasta llegaba a ser insensible con esa cualidad pero, extrañamente, eso le gustaba de ella. Eso y su cabello, siempre se quedaba viendo a su larga cabellera rubia y lacia...

Ambos sabían por qué lo hacía, por qué de todas las mujeres, él terminó con ella, siéndole fiel y estando como pareja prácticamente desde el mismo momento en que tuvieron sexo detrás de unos arbustos, en una de las tantas noche estrellada del viaje inicial. Alguna vez intentaron hablar de esa verdad, pero ella fue la que decidió que al final no era importante.

—... La vida no es lo que deseamos hace mucho —había dicho—. Tú tampoco eres la persona con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida, y tienes algo que me recuerda a cómo me sentía con él. Estamos en la misma situación.

Ambos salieron heridos de esa conversación. Pero no importaba. Ya estaban heridos desde hacía años y, por lo menos para Lee, con solo ver las estrellas en el cielo era suficiente recordatorio de ese daño. El decirlo en alto solo era una de tantas maneras en que estaba seguro de ello. Pero desde ese momento, se unieron más. Tal vez, el que fueran conscientes de que no tenían a otra persona con quién estar y con quién sobrellevar esa vida, era más que suficiente para valorar su relación.

Pocos días después, supo que ella había estado consciente de su embarazo cuando quiso iniciar esa conversación. Y, cuando le propuso matrimonio, vio en ella algo que le sorprendió: ilusión. Así como le gustaba que pudiera ser insensible, así se sintió en el fondo defraudado de esa reacción. Quería tener que convencerla, estaba listo para eso y para una burla tal vez, no para la ilusión. De una extraña manera, fue esa simpleza en ella, parte de las razones por las cuales le daba vueltas a hacer la ceremonia. No quería casarse con una mujer como cualquiera, de esas que necesitaban unas bodas o que una simple ceremonia las ilusionaba. No sabía realmente qué quería de ella, solo que siguiera siendo... Diferente.

Otras veces, deseaba ser él el diferente, y dejar de añorar lo que nunca fue o de decirse que hubiera sido suficiente con lo que fueron él y Kara; otras veces mandaba las memorias y las estrellas a la mierda y se decía que lo que había en ese momento y lugar era lo que único que importaba; o valoraba con todo el corazón lo que tenía.

Lo único que siempre se mantenía igual, era el saber que hacía mucho la vida no era lo que deseaba y que, en lo que tenía ahora, la madre de su hija era su mejor compañía. Pero también, no dejaba de recordar que ya una vez Kara había regresado de la muerte desde algún lugar del espacio. Lo que estaba siempre era el saber que aguantaba gracias a esa mujer, pero esperando a que Kara regresara. Y que era un estúpido por sentir con tanta seguridad que aparecería, cuando sabía que no era así.

—Se llamará Kara —había dicho la madre de su hija, apenas la tuvo en brazos.

Lee se sorprendió de que esas palabras estuvieran hechas con tanta suavidad, como debía sonar dicha entre esa sonrisa. Ella miraba a la niña, aún medio ensangrentada y arrugadita, tomándole las manitas, como si fuera el ser más precioso y valioso del universo. Lee aceptó profundamente su decisión, pero tuvo que preguntarle:

—¿Por qué?

—Es niña. Si era niña, se llamaría como tu Kara. Si era niño, como mi Albert.

Lee se preguntó si amaría a Albert tanto como sentía que amaba a Kara. Pero no tuvo que averiguarlo, no al menos para la fecha en que se casó.

Cuando estaban recogiendo la segunda cosecha del pueblo, a finales de primavera, todos tenían casas en donde vivir, conocían el lugar y su dura rutina y Kara ya corría por entre los tallos de flores esponjosas; Lee se dijo un buen día que iban a casarse.

—Dentro de dos días estaría bien —le había respondido ella, sonriendo, gratamente sorprendida. Luego, juguetona, comentó—: Estuve pensando, ¿y si inventamos nuestra propia ceremonia?

Lee la miró y se sonrió, más por la manera en que la luz irradiaba en su cabello y la espontaneidad de su buen humor que por la idea.

Estaban sentados encima de una de sus cobijas, que usaban como mantel en un picnic. El día era muy soleado, y habían decidido ir a una poza pequeña y segura a casi una hora de caminado del hogar, poner el mantel a la sombra de un árbol, comer frutas y pasar un momento de diversión. Después del almuerzo, y secándose al sol del tiempo en la poza, veían a Kara que estaba buscando flores para ellos, cuando Lee le había dicho como si comentara cualquier cosa, que era momento de casarse.

—¿Qué clase de ceremonia tienes en mente?

Ella se había encogido de hombros.

—Podemos bañarnos desnudos en esta poza y hacer el amor en el líquido de la vida, o cortarnos la palma de la mano y tomar la sangre del otro como símbolo... —Lee hizo un sonido de asco, y ella se interrumpió, riendo—. O lo que quieras.

—La primera la quiero hacer cuando y como quieras, pero no me veo haciéndolo frente a la gente, por lo que: ¿Qué tal una ceremonia común y corriente, como los Dioses las quieren?

Ella había bufado.

—¿No te llegó el memo? Aquí, nosotros somos los Dioses.

A Lee se le había ido un poco el buen humor, pero quiso enmascararlo siguiéndole la broma y, a la vez, convenciéndola de hacer la boda como él se había dado a la idea que iba a ser. Una boda común y corriente en la religión de los Doce Dioses de Kobol. Sí, podía ser que ya casi nadie confiaba en ellos con fervor, que la mayoría hasta los maldecía, pero siempre terminaban rezándole como último recurso, cuando solo un milagro podía darles lo que deseaban, o cuando realmente necesitaban que algo saliera bien.

Pero ella, en la otra vida, había sido una atea convencida al ser estudiante de historia, que había terminado entre los sobrevivientes al estar en una nave a medio camino a una excursión en Aerilon cuando los Cylons atacaron. En el viaje, había sido una cocinera/niñera/consejera social cuando era necesario. En esa vida, solo era una mujer, pareja y madre enfocada en trabajar en lo necesario para el día a día con el simple fin de la sobrevivencia; que algunas veces tenía muy buenas ideas en cuanto cómo hacer las cosas sin tecnología, al recordarlo de sus estudios anteriores, o simplemente darle consejo a él en lo que fuera que estuviera pasando el grupo, porque a veces necesitaba su escucha y sus palabras, para alivianar un poco la responsabilidad. Ella solía aconsejarle o comentar más desde sus conocimientos que de su moral, ayudando a Lee a enfocarse en la neutralidad, porque más que nada era impersonal y hasta ella supiera que su punto de vista era una mierda.

Aunque a veces eso chocaba, Lee creía que solo hacía lo posible por mantener su personalidad, no olvidar quién era, y solo en sus convicciones y pensamientos mantenía una línea con quién había sido antes del ataque.

Para Lee no era difícil olvidarlo, por más que algunas veces quiso hacerlo. Siempre sería "Apollo" Adama, el hijo del almirante desaparecido hacía mucho, el que fue presidente y el que se le ocurrió iniciar en ese lugar casi sin tecnología. El responsable de que tuvieran esa vida, y al que siempre se le pedía su decisión en cuanto algo de importancia pasaba. Era, junto a Baltar, los líderes de la comunidad aunque ninguno había pedido serlo ni, tampoco, habían hecho votaciones para ello. Aún le era extraño ser "Apollo": lo que dijera, no solo se oía sino que muy posiblemente se hacía. Y, aunque le culparan de algo o de, simplemente, esa dura vida; no dejaban de hacerle caso.

Pero ella no creía en Dioses, y sabía que "Apollo" solo era un hombre más, como cualquiera. Nunca lo tomaba muy en serio, a veces hasta sentía que lo menospreciaba con su cruda intelectualidad al dar sus opiniones, pero para ella solo era Lee. Aunque no siempre se sentía como solo Lee estando juntos, eso se lo agradecía. Su sinceridad cruda, su manera de saber que las responsabilidades no eran solo de él.

—¡Te gusta mucho que te lleven la contraria, como si en verdad fuera posible que cambiaras de idea! —lo había acusado ella un día, hacía mucho, cuando llevaban ni tres meses en el viaje, y pocos días después de haber tenido sexo por primera vez.

Habían estado discutiendo largo y tendido en la comunidad por problemas con una tribu autóctona. Lee quería mantener la paz, evitar el derramamiento de sangre de los nativos, por más que éstos quisieran atacarlos constantemente en las noches. Ella, había abogado por la esclavización.

… Para cuando se casaron, Lee y ella eran los mayores defensores de los derechos de las personas de la tribu que se había esclavizado a ellos, casi que por propia voluntad.

Ella se había equivocado, Lee podía cambiar de idea, o al menos la vida hacía que la cambiara a cada momento. Y eso, a veces lo hacía sentir que nunca sabría realmente qué era lo correcto. Esa sensación, o la agudización de la misma, fue ella la que se la había dado.

—¿Sabes que te vas a arrepentir, verdad? Cuando las medicinas se terminen, y nos demos cuenta que no tenemos la tecnología para renovar las que podíamos renovar. —fue lo primero que ella le había dicho, justo después de que él le contestara afirmativamente cuando le preguntó que si era el tal Apollo que decidió que vivirían como nómadas.

Lee se había quedado de piedra, confundido, y fue cuando ella le había tocado el hombro y sonreído apenas, como dándole su incondicional apoyo a un niño que no sabía en lo que se metía.

—Es duro el camino de los que llevan a cabo los cambios.

Habían hablado por pocos segundos. Lee ni ella recordarían a cuenta de qué, algo sin importancia, solo hecha para limpiar la incomodidad que habían tenido por la manera en que había empezado la conversación. Cuando era momento de alejarse, ella le había dado un libro de texto, de esos con doble franja de letras con un tamaño pequeño y muy pesados, pero al menos con varios dibujos.

—Para que sepas en lo que nos has metido. —le había dicho, medio en broma, medio en serio.

Lee tuvo varios días en que quiso leer el libro, y simplemente no pudo pasar de verle la tapa, temiendo constatar que se había equivocado y arrepentirse de haber tenido la idea de vivir sin tecnología. Dudaba de sin en verdad la otra opción, era temer de una nueva guerra, cuando apenas estaban empezando a tener un equilibrio precario entre los cylons y los humanos. Pero con el tiempo, se había dado cuenta que lo que más temía, lo supo sobre todo en las primeras semanas que fue padre, entre llantos y mantillas llenas de orina y heces qué lavar; era pensar que el futuro siempre terminaba siendo un cúmulo de obstáculos muy posiblemente mortales o moralmente grises, los cuales sortear simplemente para sobrevivir. No era un mundo que quisiera para Kara, y era totalmente impotente a éste.

—... Si te sirve de algo, creo que tomaste la decisión correcta —le había dicho ella, una noche de lluvia, viento, frío y oscuridad.

Lee se había reído con sorna y movido en la cama de madera chirriante, para abrazarla de lado.

—Lo dices cuando el diluvio está inundando la casa, de nuevo.

—Mejor eso, que estar en guerra o sin hogar.

Lee quiso creerle, con la convicción en que ella lo dijo, pero terminó preguntando más que diciendo:

—Pudimos haber estado con hogar, sin guerra y tener pisos y techos a prueba de agua.

—Y seguir teniendo a la Galactica allá arriba, poder salir con tu viper y jugar a las piruetas en medio de la negrura agujereada por las estrellas... —Lee había creído que se burlaba de él, pero luego de un silencio herido, la voz de ella sonó más suave, a disculpa—: A veces lo extraño también, no volé vipers, pero imagino que es lo mismo. Es el haber podido. El poder simplemente irse, buscar algo más si todo se pone muy cuesta arriba.

Lee no hablaba de eso. Sí, extrañaba el volar, pero ya lo había dejado antes. Extrañaba el vivir en un mundo y era conocido. Cuando salió con la idea de no tecnología, empezar de cero, no había pensando realmente en cuánto iban a perder del mundo y la realidad que veían como propia, como dada; y cuánto tendrían que aprender y luchar por sobrevivir en la nueva realidad. Y aún así, no era de eso de lo que estaba hablando. Hablaba de la otra opción. De que veía que los cylons y humanos de su grupo no se habían matado entre ellos, y que aunque no se eran realmente amistosos, en la mayoría de los casos se sabía que la mejor manera de sobrevivir eran ayudarse entre sí. ¿Podrían haber tenido eso si hubieran hecho la pequeña ciudad, como era el plan antes de que él tuviera su idea? ¿Podrían haber estado en paz, y con mejores condiciones de vida (con menos muerte, desconocimiento y desesperación), en vez de empezar todo de cero? Nunca lo sabría, como no sabría si hubieran terminado en otra guerra... Eso era lo que pesaba, el "y si" del que tanto era responsable.

… Pero sabía que ella sí hablaba de eso cuando le dijo que creía que había tomado la decisión correcta. Y Lee empezaba a creer que lo era para la humanidad, no para ellos, y que ella siempre lo había sabido, como también supo lo tan diferente y titánica que era la tarea a lo que se iban a enfrentar. Lee no lo había entendido como ella hasta semanas después, y el "y si" se hizo una constante y desesperante duda en su vida.

—... Porque es lo que debía pasar. —le había dicho ella alguna vez.

Acababa de morir Hot-dog, por una infección de una herida casi sin importancia. Por no tener medicinas, por no tener tecnología para haberlas hecho. Lee estuvo a punto gritarle por su insensibilidad, porque Hot dog no debió haber muerto... Abrió la boca para hacerlo, pero se contuvo, se llevó los puños a la frente y dejó ir un grito ahogado que sonó como un bufido. Estaba airado, impotente, frustrado, cansado y no quería nada más que tener espacio para poder gritar...

Pero ella le acarició la espalda, y Lee dejó su impulso de ponerse en pie e irse, y simplemente se cubrió los ojos con las manos, aguantando esa aplastante sensación.

—Hiciste lo correcto. Esto es lo correcto. —Lee odió su seguridad ciega que se traslucía en la manera suave en que le habló. La odió y no supo porqué, porque eso era lo que necesitaba. La seguridad de que él no era culpable de nada—. Tú no mataste a Hot dog, fueron los microorganismos de este planeta, fue la manera en que se da la vida. La muerte nunca es evitable...

—En verdad sabes cómo hacer sentir mejor —dijo, con la lengua llena de sarcasmo, como si en vez de esas palabras, hubiera dicho que ella era una idiota.

—Y tú en verdad sabes cómo hacer para que todo se trate de ti y tu sentimiento de culpa.

Lee se puso en pie y se fue. Pero no pudo gritar, por más que estuvo varias horas solo.

Al regresar a casa, ella sacó de la pequeña chimenea, donde había una hoguera con un fuego casi extinto, el asado de carne de flamenco, con especias y un frito de tubérculo, que había para cenar. También, le señaló el vaso con refresco de manzana a la mesa. Aunque Lee sintió que se debían decir algo, con un ademán de la cabeza que ella le hizo, supo que no era necesario o bien recibido. Sintió como ella le acarició el hombro en su camino hacia la cama, y la dejó alejarse.

Cerca de la mesa estaba la cama de Kara. Mientras comía, Lee la miraba dormir por inercia. Hacía pocos meses, había reutilizado varios de los barrotes de la que fue su cuna, para hacer más grande la cama. Era increíble que ya tuviera tres años, y cada vez era más grande, lista y terriblemente curiosa... También era increíble que estuviera tan orgulloso de ver cómo crecía, y melancólico por ir perdiendo cada vez más de su bebita. ¡Y solo estaba empezando su vida!

Al terminar la comida, fue a lavarse los dientes con el agua que su mujer siempre calentaba hasta hervir después de cocinar. Se enjuagó, quitó los residuos y se pasó las hojitas de menta. Luego acarició el pelito de Kara, y no la besó para no despertarla. Tenía el sueño muy ligero, y por cualquier excusa terminaba yendo a la cama de ellos a cuenta de eso. Lee no quería compañía por el momento.

Se acomodó suavemente para no hacer rechinar la cama, y cuando estuvo acomodado a ella y ella a él como habían aprendido hace mucho, fue que oyó el susurro que había previsto venir.

—Lo siento.

—Lo sé.

Parecía que las dos interjecciones valía ser dicha por ambos, y así lo habían entendido. Más tranquilo, aunque sabiendo que probablemente le iba a costar, Lee cerró los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño.

—¿Sabes cómo sé que es lo que debía pasar?

¿Por qué simplemente no se había dormido? Lee sintió un subidón de ira, pero su voz la controló y dijo con suavidad.

—No quiero hablar.

—... Si lo piensas bien, puede que el que tu Kara volviera de la muerte, se dio justo para que termináramos teniendo esta vida.

Lee había estado a punto de insistirle en que no quería hablar, hasta que oyó que ella le hablaba de "su Kara", y simplemente quiso saber qué tenía que decir. Casi nunca la comentaba, y algunas veces Lee tenía la curiosidad de poder hablar con ella de Kara. Por más que seguían siendo fantasmas entre los dos, nunca habían hablado realmente de Kara y Albert...

—... Solo... Mira los que hemos sobrevivido. —había seguido diciendo ella, dándose cuenta del mal humor de Lee, pero tratando de aplacarlo con su conversación susurrada—. De los tantos cientos de millones de humanos que éramos, mira los que llegamos hasta aquí y los que tenemos en este grupo: una enfermera, un doctor, varios agricultores, ingenieros, una historiadora especializada en las primeras civilizaciones de Kobol...

—Una vida humana vale más allá que su utilidad. —dijo éste, olvidándose por un momento de tener que bajar la voz, y haciéndolo solo al final.

Los dos se quedaron totalmente quietos, esperando. Oyeron los chirridos de la cama de Kara, porque ella se revolvió. Pero no se levantó, y después de unos segundos, ambos supieron que no iban a tener compañía en la cama, por lo menos en pocos minutos.

—Déjame decirlo de otra manera. —Lee quiso decirle que solo se fuera a dormir, pero la conocía. Sus largos silencios en cuanto a temas difíciles, solo se podían dar si en el momento en que ella quería, hablaban de ello. Así que simplemente esperó a que la conversación terminara—. Sabes que no creo en los Dioses, que estoy segura de que en algún momento, mientras los seres humanos estábamos apenas iniciando allá en la mítica Kobol; nos los inventamos para dejar de temer a la omnipotente fuerza de la naturaleza. Pero, aún así, con lo de tu Kara...

Ella tomó silencio, y fue en ese silencio en que Lee por fin le puse atención, y deseó saber, o que le pusiera palabras a la idea que estaba teniendo y que él, aunque no pudiera explicarla del todo, también había entendido.

—Si... —siguió ella, dubitativa— Lo que sea que pudiera traer de nuevo a la vida a tu Kara, con el fin de que nos trajera aquí, a un planeta virgen, lleno de vida y posibilidades, perfecto para la colonización... —de nuevo silencio, y otra vez duda al hablar, como si las palabras que decía no estuvieran hablando del tema de fondo, pero no tuviera otra manera de decirlo— Y, como te dije, de todos las cientos de millones de humanos, después de años de guerra, entre los que sobrevivieron estaban justo las personas cuyos conocimientos eran necesarios para poder iniciar de nuevo el camino... Solo quiero decir que todo estaba hecho, que todo estaba dado y perfecto para que tú lo decidieras, y simplemente por eso, debía pasar.

—Eso me hace respon...

Pero ella le interrumpió:

—Lo que quiero decir es que solo eras el mensajero del plan por el cual estamos aquí, y que todos accedimos a seguir.

Más silencio mientras Lee trataba de sentir que creía esa idea.

—Buenas noches —le dijo ella, le dio un beso y le acarició el rostro.

Su ternura siempre lo lograba tranquilizar, y Lee lo preguntó sin saber siquiera que lo estaba pensando.

—Y la muerte de Hot dog, ¿qué tiene que ver en el plan?

—Eso es solo una de las mierdas de la vida.

Justo en ese momento, Lee sintió que ya estaba en paz con ella... Instantes antes de dormirse, entre el sueño y la vigilia, recordó que ese era su primer aniversario de bodas y, luego, de que deberían hacer un calendario...


End file.
